Mine till Death
by Bella Swift
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a beautiful, gorgeous, attractive and intelligent girl who goes to the well known school Fairy Tail Academy and also works as a maid in the "Come-Come café" which is very well known among the youngsters Boy's because of her...better summery inside.


_**Pairing:- Grey X Lucy**_

_**Disclaimer:- I don't own Fairy Tail and neither of its characters.**_

* * *

_**SUMMERY:**_ Lucy Heartfilia is a beautiful, gorgeous, attractive and intelligent girl who goes to the well known school Fairy Tail Academy and also works as a maid in the "Come-Come café" which is very well known among the youngsters because of her. She is the major attraction for customers (Boys), which is indeed a very good advantage for the café's manager Mr. Wakaba. She has a numerous number of stalkers and lovers getting ready to grab her waist and run away along with her if they get's a mere chance...but she is not very easy to get or make her fall in love...get along the story for any further information...

* * *

** First Day  
**

* * *

"What can I do for increasing this café's sale" Mr. Wakaba thought inwardly. "What about decorating the café ...lowering the prices of the food items... nah... never... I can hire boys for female customers..."

Mr. Wakaba's sea of thoughts was cut by Lucy.

"Good evening... " greeted Lucy.

"Evening, Evening...how your school was today?" asked .

"Fine...!... are you all right ?... looking at your face seems like you are in a very big trouble" said Lucy.

"Yeah, I am kind of in a very big trouble ... I was thinking about how to increase my sale..." stopped in his mid sentence. Suddenly an Idea popped in his head. He looked at Lucy with twinkling eyes and then said "I can do one thing!"

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Make you wear a sexy maid uniform... then more boys will get attracted to our... ahm... my sweet café" replied with a greedy look.

"But... I"

"Don't worry about the uniform, it will be ready by tomorrow... now I will be leaving... take care of my love!" said .

"Love?" questioned Lucy.

"I mean this café...!" said and went away.

After he left Lucy went inside the changing room to get changed from her previous school uniform to the maid one.

Gossips started inside the café.

"Heard that... Lucy is gonna wear a sexy uniform"

"Yeah I heard that!"

"The most amazing thing is that... from tomorrow onwards"

"If I won't be able to able to make Lucy mine, then I will be just satisfied looking at her body..."

"I can't wait any longer..."

As the changing room was not that away from the customer hall Lucy could hear every single word. She sat on the changing room's floor and heavy tears started streaming through her tempting chocolate brown eyes.

"I... I don't w...want to reveal m...my body to the whol...e...w... world b... but what can I... I do ... after all I ... I need m... oney"

She wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"If I ... I don't earn mo... ney then how will I go t...to school and full fil... l mom's dre... am"

"Lucy why are you taking so long for just changing your clothes?" asked a female voice.

"Coming Levy... One sec" replied Lucy, somehow maintaining not to stammer

"Quick!" said the female voice which belongs to Lucy's best friend Levy MCgarden. **(Best Friend Forever BFF)**

After about ten minutes Lucy came out of the changing room.

"Your... one sec was decades ago..." said Levy pouting.

Lucy chuckled at her and said "Is it... but nobody gave me that heartrending information". She paused for a second and then continued "Even you didn't informed me... WAAH!... WAAH!" Lucy made the sound of a crying baby and rubbed her eyes with her hands which were in fists.

"Stop it!" said Levy.

"Pardon me queen Levy" said Lucy bowing in front of Levy.

"Do you want me to take you to a Psychiatric?" asked Levy jokingly.

Then they both burst out into laughter. They attracted the attention of many customers. They customers took out there cell phone and started taking pictures of the laughing Lucy.

"H... Hey!...w.. what a..are y... you all doing?" asked a confused Lucy to the customers which were busy taking her pictures from different angles.

"You look soo... beautiful while laughing" answered one of the customers.

"Stop it!" said Lucy.

"I always think of you at night... but I don't know why can't I remember your face... now I don't need to worry as I have your picture, I can view this anytime, anywhere and at any place..." was the reply of another customer.

"Please stop it!" Lucy pleaded.

But the customers didn't stop.

"Please!" pleaded Lucy again. But still they didn't stopped.

She could have run away from them if the customers won't have surrounded her in a circle which was like the molecules of a solid, unbreakable and strong.

"PLEASE!" said Lucy a bit louder than before.

"Hey... are you all deaf?" asked a male voice from the entrance of the cafe.

Everybody along with the customers turned toward the voice. The owner of the voice was a handsome and cool boy with well built body and jet black hair.

"Who are you asked one of the customers.

"Mind your own business... don't interfere in others work" said another customer.

"Well said!... but let me tell you that ... you are trespassing into my property" said the boy.

"Go away!"

"She is not your property!"

"If I say she is ... then?" said the boy.

"Prove it!"

They boy smirked. He cracked his knuckles and asked the customers in a dangerous way "Which way do you want me to prove it... options... but choose only one... My way... or..."

He didn't even have the chance to complete his sentence and the customers fled away.

Lucy eyed the boy in amusement. _"He is strong, and the way he is dressed in his..."_Lucy's eyes got widened when she saw that the boy was wearing the uniform of Fairy Tail Academy, from the same school she reads in.

"Thank you" said Lucy to the boy.

"Its ok!" said the boy.

"You a... re from FTA" said Lucy.

"Yeah!" replied the boy.

"Me too!" said Lucy.

"I know... that" was the boys reply.

"How do you know that!" asked Lucy.

"You are very popular among the boys!" said the boy.

Lucy blushed and said "I guess so!"

Suddenly the door of the café opened to reveal with a maid uniform. When scanned the whole café he got disgusted when he saw that there were no customers except for the black haired boy.

"Lucy! Why is our... ahm... my café empty?" asked .

Lucy fidgeted and was about to answer but the boy said quickly to protect her "Your customers are all...!".

"W... What do you mean?" asked angrily cutting the boys sentence.

He quickly made a fake story in his mind and said "They wanted to form their own café with Lucy as their maid"

eyes widened comically and said "did you agreed to them Lucy... please say no...!"

"No... No... I didn't accept their request" replied Lucy, hesitating to lie.

"Good... you are my goddess of wealth!' said with teary eyes.

Lucy sweat dropped.

regained his normality and said "Lucy I brought your new uniform... it is superb... go try it out!" said with a wink.

Lucy took the paper bag from him and said "I will try it out at home.

nodded and said "As you wish!"

"Can I leave now ?" asked Lucy.

nodded and said "Make sure to wear that uniform tomorrow...no excuses...all right!"

Lucy nodded. She packed her things and went outside. She was surprised to see the same black haired boy waiting for her.

"Want lift?" asked the boy.

"No thanks "said Lucy.

"So rude to the person who saved you?" said the boy.

Lucy was about to walk away when the boy caught her arm and said "You didn't ask my name!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and said "What is your name?".

The boy let go of Lucy's arm and said in a cool manner "Grey Fullbuster".

"I asked your name so now bye!" said Lucy.

"Wait!" said Grey.

"What?" said Lucy.

"You are beautiful" confessed Grey.

Lucy blushed and said "S...So...W...what!'

"You are my distraction!" said Grey calmly.

Lucy blushed even more and then said "Go away Fullbuster!"

"I will... if you answer my question honestly!" said Grey.

"What Question?" asked Lucy.

Grey brought his face closer to Lucy and said "I won't ask you the question today, because you barely know me!'.

"What kind of question are you gonna ask me?" asked Lucy.

"Have patience Lucy... don't be so overexcited!" said Grey.

"I am not...!" said Lucy pouting.

"You look so cute while pouting" commented Grey.

"I don't" replied Lucy.

"If not then why would the boy's click pictures of yours" said Grey.

"Because they are...mmm...because they are...aagh... Live it" said Lucy.

"Have no word to say" asked Grey.

"What's your problem?" asked Lucy.

"My heart!" answered Grey.

"If your problem is with your heart then why are you bothering me?" asked Lucy angrily.

"Because... My... heart... Wants... You!" whispered Grey into Lucy's ears.

Lucy shivered in the way he said.

"That is why I am here bothering you" said Grey.

"Find someone else except for me" said Lucy.

"But my heart say's that he wants you...only you" replied Grey.

"Tell your heart that everybody doesn't get whatever they want" said Lucy.

"He says he is confident in his taken decision" replied Grey.

"This is your last and final warning...live me alone" said Lucy threateningly.

"I can't "replied Grey.

"But why?" said Lucy a bit pissed off.

"My heart is attached to you" said Grey.

"Look I can move so I guess I shall live now" said Lucy and went away.

* * *

_** THE END**_

**WORD COUNT:- 1,727 (One Thousand Seven Hundred Twenty Seven ) **

**Please Review or PM me ... PLEASE **

**Sequel to "Maid Sama"**

**Sorry for the wrong English and grammar, I can't help that... English is not my mother language **

**What do you think about this chapter****?...Liked it...if yes then please send me reviews.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**Did you all enjoy the first chapter?**

**Please drop a review ...PLEASE...*Puppy dog eyes*...PLEASE...!**

**I know I am not a great writer (I doubt I fall in the category of a writer)...sorry if something is wrong.**

**PLEASE PM ME... **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Bye**

**``THANK YOU`` **


End file.
